The Informant And The Monster
by Xynaa Darke
Summary: This is a number of Shizaya and Izuo oneshots and twoshots that I want to write but I feel that I can't drag them out long enough to be a whole story. There will be smutty oneshots and there will be fluffy oneshots.
1. How The Monster Died

**OK so this book will be many fics of Shizaya and Izuo oneshots and maybe twoshots. I hope you enjoy my fics. Also rating may change later on due to some 'scenes'. **

**AU Shizaya. **

How The Monster Died.

Izaya never thought he would see a day where he would ever feel like this, sure he had felt pain before but nothing of this caliber. There in the pouring rain Orihara Izaya stood staring down at the most shocking thing he had ever seen. Laying trembling on the ground was none other than Shizuo Heiwajima, sure Izaya had wanted him to die but if the beast of Ikebukuro died this way it wouldn't mean anything. Why was the god of Shinjuku feeling this ache in his heart though, was it because he had wanted to be the one to totally annihilate the blonde? No that couldn't be it, the monster could die in anyway and he would be happy. So why wasn't the informant bouncing with joy?

Izaya didn't know that himself, but as he stared down at the bloody body of his nemesis he pondered. If he rushed the brute to hospital would he be able to live? The informant shook his head, why was he asking himself this? He didn't want to save the blonde, the complete opposite actually. The body on the ground coughed and finally noticed the presence next to him.

"Flea," The beaten man coughed his voice even more raspy than it usually was.

"Are you here to laugh at me?" The blonde asked and the so called flea stared into the clouded coffee eyes of his long time rival. Izaya found there was nothing he could say to that, his throat was clogged. It felt as if he couldn't breathe, for once the informant was left speechless. Even if he could come up with a snarky comment it would just be stuck in his throat.

"Hah, I always knew I'd be able to wipe that damn smirk off of your face one day." Shizuo laughed causing him to cough up blood.

"Shizu-chan is still so hurtful, even in his final moments." Izaya spoke but found this hard to say as he bent down so he could get a closer look at the blonde. There was a gaping hole in the left side of his chest, Izaya frowned. Shizuo had been shot, there was nothing else that could pierce a monsters skin like that.

"It's only because it's you flea." The blonde spat back and closed his eyes as if to hold back the pain in his eyes.

"Shizu-chan had never once announced me by my name, I think that even a protozoan like you can remember such an easy name. Flea isn't a pet name Shizu-chan, you should remember the name of your god." The informant teased ruffling the blondes hair and smirking.

"I thought you'd call me that before I killed you. Now I'll never hear you say it." Izaya pouted and grasped a load of Shizuos hair and pulled it bringing his face up to meet his own. No he would never get the opportunity anymore, he would never get to slash the blonde with his knife ever again.

"Damn cocky flea, you think you could have ever killed me?" The bloodied blonde laughed imagining the situation, it just didn't seem possible to him.

"You can barely lay a hand on me." He continued to laugh at the raven haired informant who growled. Izaya let go of the blondes hair and let his head fall to the ground, 'damn protozoans messing things up' the informant thought huffing.

"I have one last thing to say to you flea, before I die." Shizuo muttered looking at the raven, his eyes were getting mistier again. Izaya said nothing but turned around to look at the man.

"I've never hated you." the words sounded foreign to him, he had never heard anything close to them come from the blondes mouth before. If Shizuo had never hated him before then why did he chase him? Why did the blonde vent his anger out on Izaya, why not find someone else? Izaya was at a loss as he thought about this, his monster didn't hate him, then why did he do everything that he did?

"What was that Shizu-chan, I think my hearing needs to be checked." The informant laughed but when he looked at the blondes eyes they were deadly serious.

"Izaya." The name slipped from the mans tongue perfectly, it was as if he was born to say that name. It took the raven by surprise and he froze his eyes widening as he stared at Shizuo. What, he had said his name. Izaya felt his lips turn up into a grin.

"Izaya, I love you." The blonde whispered his eyes going dark and suddenly he was still. Izayas grin dropped and his eyes widened. What was that? The raven haired man dropped to the floor his fingers searching for a pulse, he was praying to god that the man was still alive. Which was strange seeing as he never had believed in god before.

"Shizu-chan wake up, Shizu-chan, what was that? Shizuo, wake up. Shizuo, Shizuo." Izaya repeated the name like a mantra trying to wake up the blonde, wishing it were just a dream. That was the day that the worlds greatest informant shattered. Tears fell from his eyes and he collapsed onto the blondes body as he shook violently. The blonde was gone, there would be no more of their fights, no more damage caused to Ikebukuro. He would have no monster to stand by his side. What was a god without his monster to tame?

He was alone, no one else would be able to go up against him, no one else had the guts to and no one else would try. Those four words kept spinning in his head.

_Izaya I love you_

_Izaya I love you _

_Izaya ... I love you._

It was like a dream, everything had happened so fast. Izaya was so unsure still of what happened. His monster had confessed to him and died straight after, how dare he. Why did he get to live while the monster was dead? Why was fate so damn cruel? The informant stood slipping his phone from his pocket and dialing the only number he could. As it rang he tried to calm down.

"Izaya?" The voice on the other line sounded surprised and confused, after all when did Izaya ever call for anything but information?

"Shinra, I need help." He couldn't help it as his voice cracked, the man on the other line shifted as if he was getting up.

"Izaya, what is it?" Shinra asked his voice worried.

"It's Shizu-chan." Izaya breathed, he felt so tired. looking behind him at the body Izaya frowned, the rain was washing away a lot of the blood and pushing it into the gutters. His monster was dead.

"What is it?" Shinra urged noting the stress in the other mans voice.

"Shizu-chan is dead." The raven haired man admitted trying to hold back any emotion. The other line was completely silent, Shinra would have never expected him to say that. That was probably the least of Shinras worries. The blonde was a monster for god sake, he could withstand almost everything. To think that the blonde died because of a shot to the heart, it was unfathomable. Shinra asked Izaya where he was and told him that he was coming to pick up the body, but the informant was way too numb to respond.

...

6 years later.

Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs and Izaya groaned placing his face in his hands, it was almost midnight couldn't the kid get some sleep.

"What are you doing, why are you awake at this ungodly hour?" Izaya growled turning around to see his adopted son trying to sneak downstairs. About three months after Shizuo had died Izaya had found this child on his doorstep, in fact he was only a baby then. He had tried to push the kid onto Celty and Shinra but they couldn't handle the kid. Izaya took him in and Shinra and Celty were both incredibly surprised by that. Raising him had been hard but after Shizuo died he had needed something to do besides his work as an informant.

"I was just getting a drink." The brown-haired child pouted walking closer to Izaya, the raven raised an eyebrow and huffed, this excuse again. Izaya had lost track of how many times this kid had used this excuse just to come downstairs and spy on his father.

"Sure you were. Fine, hurry off and get one and then go to sleep. Not milk again, you brushed your teeth hours ago." the informant growled.

"If it's so late why aren't you asleep?" The child glared at Izaya walking in to the kitchen and filling up a glass with water.

"I have work to do, information isn't going to find itself." He laughed slightly.

"Hmph, fine. You promised we'd go somewhere this weekend, I wanna go visit Celty." The brown haired child smiled sipping at some water as he walked to the stairs.

"We will tomorrow, if you're good." Izaya smiled, yes the informant had learnt to smile. This kid was special, he could do that to him.

"OK, goodnight dad." The brown-haired child smiled, oh that smile reminded him of someone. Someone who he used to hate so long ago. The informant smiled as he looked over his shoulder.

"Night Shizuo." he yelled back to his child.

End.

**OMG the feels in that chapter, this almost made me cry.**


	2. Caught In The Web

**This will be my first mature scene I have ever written so please tell me exactly what you think and how I could improve. Rated M for mature scene and this is Izuo. **

Caught In The Web.

The sun beamed through the windows, I crused my grey curtains, why couldn't they keep out any light? It took me a few minutes to wake up. The first thing I noticed was the throbbing pain in my lower back, I groaned trying to move. The next thing that threw me for a loop was the foul stench in my room, it smelt oddly familiar and I didn't even want to think about it. It couldn't be, the flea couldn't be in my room. That was a stupid conclusion, even for half awake me.

My eyes flickered open and I sat up as fast as I could. I felt dizziness overtake me and I fell off the bed. A loud thump sounded as I landed, I groaned sitting up slowly. A flash of raven under the covers made my eyes widen, I was seeing things that was it. I rubbed my sleepy eyes and yawned as I stood up and stretched. My back protested as I stretched and pain ran along my hips. I winced but otherwise ignored it. I looked out the window and smiled, looks like today was going to be a nice day. The sun was just rising and the sky was illuminated in orange and yellow streaks.

"Look who's awake." a cruel voice laughed behind me and I froze. My eyebrow twitched as I slowly turned around and clenched my hands into fists. WHAT. THE. FUCK?!

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I screamed as I launched myself at the flea ready to rip his head of. He jumped off my bed and smirked at me as his pulled his switchblade from his pants pocket.

"Have you really forgot what happened last night, are you really that cruel?" Izaya pouted, I bared my teeth at him as I ran over to the flea. I tripped and landed on Izaya straddling his waist, it was only then that I realized I was naked. I jumped to my feet as soon as I realized that, blood rushed to my cheeks as the bastard ogled me. I grabbed the sheet off my bed and used it to cover my crotch. That stopped the damn flea from ogling my body.

"My my is Shizu-chan embarrassed?" Izaya chuckled and I turned my head away from him. I wasn't shy, it was just that being naked in front of anyone is just awkward. It felt too intimate, and I sure as hell wasn't used to being naked around anyone.

"Fuck you." I snarled and sat down on the bed.

"Just leave my house, how the hell did you even get in here?!" I sighed, I couldn't have let him in while I was drunk could I?

"You let me in last night, well that isn't the only thing you let me into." Izaya informed and I narrowed my eyes.

"What do you mean that isn't the only thing I let you into?" I yelled suddenly feeling like I had to beat the crap out of someone.

"Well if you really want to know." Izaya smirked as he walked closer whispering disgusting scenes into my ear as I sat there frozen.

"You didn't." I whispered my voice barely coming out.

"Oh yes I did, and I enjoyed every minute of it." Izaya laughed and I aimed a punch at him, I groaned when I struck the wall instead shattering the plaster.

"Shizu-chan is so sensitive, you were screaming for more." Izaya teased and I aimed another punch.

"Always screaming 'Izaya harder, deeper, faster. I want you to fuck me into the mattress'. Who knew you were so wanton?" I'll kill him, I'll kill him, I'll kill him.

"You-you bastard." I yelled as he dodged another attack, I let out a gasp as I was pinned to the wall with the fleas knife at my throat. I felt a hand travel down my side and then lay flat on my stomach.

"Don't you dare." I whispered, Izaya leaned in and licked at the side of my neck.

"Mmm, but I can't help myself. Little Shizu-chans reactions were so adorable, could it be that the fortissimo of Ikkebukuro was actually a virgin until I popped his cherry?" I shivered at the tone of his voice and I turned my face away as blood pooled to my face making the tips of my ears red. I hated the flea so much, I would destroy him after this.

"Oh my so he was, I never thought that you of all people would be a virgin." Izaya laughed.

"You shouldn't get drunk all the time Shizu-chan, for all you know someone could take advantage of you and you wouldn't even know it." the flea sighed making small circles on my exposed stomach.

"Someone already did, you hypocrite." I snarled as the damn fleas knife pressed deeper into my skin.

"Now now Shizu-chan, that's not all true. At least I didn't leave in the morning." the pest laughed and I could feel myself shaking.

"I wish you had. You only stayed to poke fun at me." I snarled.

"That's not all true." Izaya whispered as he looped his arm around my waist pulling me flush against him.

"You also have a really nice body." I could feel his smirk as he said that. My heartbeat sped up and I closed my eyes. What was this strange feeling?

"Fuck off." I breathed my face flushing red. Izaya ignored me and turned me around pressing his lips to mine, I froze as his lips touched mine. I had never been kissed before and I had no idea what to do. I had seen the movies and I had watched plenty of porn in my life though I'd hate to admit it, but now that I was experiencing it now I was at a loss of what to do.

I moaned into the kiss and I closed my eyes, I was being swept away by the bastard. I opened my eyes and pushed him away, no I wouldn't let him sweep me away like he did last night. I refuse to let him touch me any more.

"Don't touch me. Leave now before I kill you." I panted trying to regain my breath, wait why was I not punching him? Why was I letting him go?

"Aren't you going to kill me?" Izaya grinned. I aimed to punch him again but the flea smirked opening the window and jumping out.

"Next time I see you you're so dead." I screamed to the flea watching him run off with a smirk. I closed the window and walked into the bathroom groaning as I looked at all the marks that pest had left on my body. How was I going to hide all of these?

...

The next time I saw the flea was when he was coming out of Russia sushi, I rushed at him with a lamppost in hand and a wild grin on my face.

"Fucking flea, get back here." I screamed rushing through the streets of Ikebukuro only to get caught in an alley.

"Shizu-chan, long time no see." Izaya grinned.

"What do you want?" I spat at him.

"Me? I want nothing Shizu-chan, I just want to fuck you. Oops, I meant fuck _with_ you." He corrected and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Don't bring that up you bastard." I snarled throwing a stop sign straight at him. The damn flea dodged and jumped behind me, I snarled back at him and jumped out of the way before he could cut me with his knife.

"You bastard, what game are you playing?" I yelled as Izaya jumped out of my sight once again.

"Nothing, I just want to make you submit to me one way or another." the flea spoke and I looked around trying to catch a glimpse of him. It felt like I was at his mercy, not being able to see him made me paranoid. I felt a presence behind me but before I could turn around the flea pushed me into a wall with his knife once again at my throat.

"You fall for the same trick and time again silly Shizu-chan." Izaya laughed and I turned my head to face him.

"You just have no new tricks to pull." I lied, that disappearance trick he did a minute ago was pretty new. Well I hadn't seen it before.

"OH really." I could see the trademark smirk and I huffed turning around.

"Or maybe it's not that I'm tricking you. Maybe you like getting caught, maybe you like being at me mercy?" the flea whispered and I froze, no that couldn't be it could it? The flea was just an evil bastard that like having people submit to him, I didn't want to submit to anyone.

"Now shall we start where we left off last time?" Izaya muttered as he grabbed my bow tie and slipped it off, I couldn't do anything. One move and the damn flea would slit my throat. I felt his fingers begin to undo the buttons on my shirt, I shivered as the cold air hit my skin, my nipples began to harden due to the change in temperature. I couldn't conceal the moan that I let out as Izaya pressed his finger to it and began rubbing and nipping it between his fingers.

"See, isn't this fun Shizu-chan." I ignored the pest as my face began to turn a light red, damn this was embarrassing.

"Fucking flea, what are you doing?" I barked.

"There's no need to be embarrassed," the flea stated as if reading my mind, he ignored my question completely and I growled.

"I've seen you naked and panting before." he commented and that caused my cheeks and ears to darken.

"Shut up you fucking flea." I growled moaning again. The flea laughed slipping his hand into my pants to grip at my half hard cock. I lost it and I began to pant and moan with every touch, I was losing it. I shouldn't let the flea get to me like this.

"Does it feel good receiving a hand-job from your enemy?" Izaya laughed, I groaned. I couldn't respond, not with that hand that looked so rough stroked me. The fleas hands were soft and I shivered at the pleasure. Feeling those hands all over my body. Wait, _hands_? I hadn't even noticed, when had he dropped the knife? I was too lost to think of anything. It took all the effort I had to push myself from the wall and aim a punch at the flea. I was wobbling as I tried to ignore how moving rubbed my now hard member against my boxers.

"My, why does Shizu-chan has to ruin everything?" Izaya pouted, he jumped up onto a trash can and then onto the roof.

"You bastard." I growled, I walked to the trash can panting. I picked it up with ease and threw it at the damn flea. Izaya laughed running off, I didn't have the energy to follow. I looked down at my pants and groaned, I would have to go home and finish off myself. I cursed the flea as I began to walk home uncomfortably. He wouldn't stop coming after me until I was caught in one of his stupid traps. I had to be more on guard than ever. As I made it home I went straight to my bedroom and sighed slipping off my pants.

I moaned as my manhood stood upright waiting to be touched. I grasped the base and began to pump myself imagining it was a beautiful woman, I lost myself in my imagination as that woman turned into a male. I didn't mind, anyone was fine with me as long as they brought me pleasure. The man smirked up at me his eyes laughing. I was about to reach my peak and I pumped harder moaning loudly, I didn't care who heard me. I had to get out of this state.

"Come for me Shizu-chan." the voice chanted and I moaned letting myself release all over my hand. My eyes widened, why had I imagined that? Why was Izaya taking over my mind? I rushed into the bathroom turning on the shower and ripping off the rest of my clothes. I scrubbed my skin hard trying to get rid of the images in my head. I turned the shower to the maximum heat, I sighed feeling everything wash away. My body relaxed and I scrubbed my hair with shampoo, I tried to keep my mind off the flea but it wasn't possible.

I had been so worried about getting caught in the fleas trap that I hadn't noticed that he had captured me long ago.

End.

**Sorry if that wan't good enough, I'm not used to writing scenes like that. Please review and tell me what you thought of it.**


	3. Eternal Love

**Personally this is my favorite one-shot I have ever done so I hope you enjoy it. **

Eternal Love 

The greatest informant in all of japan was known by many names, however the main name was Izaya. The informant claimed to be forever 21 and he wasn't joking either, for some strange reason - that the raven haired man didn't even understand himself- he was immortal. He had lived through many lifetimes watching as his beloved humans evolved with the times. There was one thing that he despised about living forever, and that was a certain blonde who at this moment was waltzing through Ikebukuro with an angry look on his face. During his long lifetime Izaya had fallen in love, many times actually, and with the same man he had claimed to have hated. He had the same features, his hair color might change but his face was always the same, the same expressions he had seen them all over a thousand times. It was as if a god somewhere was spiting him, he had seen this man die many times. Each time he saw it it broke his heart.

The informant always promised himself that he wouldn't fall in love with the same man, but whenever he saw his face Izaya could never resist. It was painful when Izaya lost his beloved, sadly it was also almost always at quite a young age. Shizuo -or so the man was called in his time- was usually taken down by something stupid, like getting hit by a truck or being murdered by a hired assassin. The raven haired man was always distraught whenever he found out, this love was painful but this was how Izaya lived. Shizuo was a lot stronger this time around though, he didn't get harmed easily. The informant was sure that this time around he would be able to tell Shizuo about his past. That was if they ever got together, the blonde wasn't cooperating with him. Al of Izayas advances had been shot down so far, it was painful but he laughed it off saying that the blonde would be his eventually and he always got what he wanted. Th blonde had never refused him in any of his past lives so that only made Izaya try harder to get what he wanted.

As the informant walked around the streets of Ikebukuro observing his humans, when he came upon one of the worst scenes he had seen in his entire life. Shizuo was sitting with his boss eating and laughing. Izaya could see the look in those eyes and he knew exactly what it meant, after all it was usually a look reserved for him. Rage. That was what the raven haired man felt as he looked into the innocent eyes filled with love and admiration, this couldn't be happening. Shizuo was his forever, that was how it was meant to be. Things couldn't change now. Then again humans were becoming a lot more interesting and self expressive, his Shizu-chan had also changed a great deal. The sound of scraping reached Izayas ears and he realized that he had been gritting his teeth. Shizuo turned his head to the window at that moment and met Izayas eyes his own full of hatred. The informant smirked.

_Yes come after me, let me have you._

The blonde muttered something to his senpai and then rushed from the diner, he growled angrily ripping up a street sign and aiming it at the informant.

"Izaaaaayaaaaa-kuuuuun." Shizuo screamed rushing after him.

_That's it follow me you protozoan. _

Izaya led him back to his apartment leading him up the stairs and to his room. Shizuo froze as the flea opened the door and waltzed in, then commenced to run after him into the damn informants room.

"Shizu-chan, let me do you once." Izaya whispered now suddenly behind the blonde. Shizuo turned around and gasped falling on the bed.

"Flea, this isn't funny." Shizuo growled.

"It's not meant to be, I love you." The flea smirked, the blonde wasn't convinced.

"Fuck off, I'm leaving." The blonde moved to sit up but was pushed back down onto the bed.

"I know you love Tom Tanaka." Izaya spoke his voice cold as ice, at that Shizuo froze.

"I also know that he has a wife." The informant smirked, he was happy that he knew that little fact.

"I know, let me go." Shizuo growled.

"How about a compromise? How about I let you fuck me and you imagine it's Tom your doing. Or I fuck you, either way is fine." Izaya smirked. The blonde considered this for a minute and then sighed.

"Fine, but just this once." Shizuo snarled. The room was filled with moans and pants and the air was hot, squelching sounds made the scene even more erotic as the two fucked each other.

...

After that the blonde was his, they met every week to fuck. It wasn't Izayas ideal relationship but he could live with it for now. Before Shizuo knew anything the two were living together, they didn't talk much but they often had meals together and talked about their day. They were getting closer and Izaya was once again scared for the safety of his loved one. The blonde was starting to fall for the raven and the informant knew this. Shizuo had stopped screaming out Toms name when they were fucking and the blonde would unconsciously do nice things for the flea he 'despised'.

"Shizu-chan I'm going out, I'll be back soon." Izaya announced through the door. Shizuo nodded and walked into the fleas room, he didn't know much about the flea but he was about to. Shizuo -being the curious person he is- rummaged through Izayas drawers and his closet, there was nothing interesting in there. The blonde was about to leave until he noticed a big shoe box under the fleas bed. He picked it out and noticed it felt heavy, before he took off the lid Shizuo looked at the size on the box. The flea had small feet, but the size on the box was a big size. It struck Shizuo as odd that the flea had a shoe-box with shoes that were too big for him, and yet perfectly Shizuos size. The blonde lifted off the lid to the box and jumped in surprise as a large pile of pictures fell out.

The first thing that Shizuo noticed was that every picture had him in it, well not him but exact doppelgangers. He grabbed a small pile of photos and sifted through them. The flea was in every photo too laughing or kissing the doppelganger either on the cheek or on the mouth. They were all stupid cliché photos. Wait, Shizuo picked up a small pile that consisted of about 40 photos. In each photo the flea stood alone next to a casket and a picture of the one of the doppelgangers, each one had a different hair color or different eyes but a couple of them looked the same.

What was the blonde supposed to think as he stared at each of these photos? The informant looked the same in every one and he looked happy in most, what was going on? Was this just a sick game that the flea played? This was definitely before their relationship, did the flea want a relationship with Shizuo so bad that he would get other people to play as him? The blonde was confused and he could feel his eyes tearing up at the thought, that damn flea. To think that Shizuo had fallen in love with him.

**_Wait, I've fallen in love with the flea?_**

Shizuo asked himself and he stared down at the photos, it was true. Why had he never realized before this, did this help him figure it out? Was seeing the flea with other people who looked like him really the thing that had triggered him to realizing his feelings?

"I see you found them." the voice was void of any emotion and Shizuo looked back his eyes starting to blur as tears threatened to spill over. Why did seeing the flea with other people make him feel this bad, why did it hurt him so much. If Shizuo knew love was this horrible then he would have never wanted to fall in love with anyone.

"What is this?" the blond protozoan yelled unable to control his anger.

"Do they please you more than me? Are they my replacements, or am I supposed to replace them?" Shizuo screamed, Izaya said nothing looking at the pile of memories that he once thought he would never forget.

"No, that's not it." the informants voice was small as he looked into Shizuos eyes.

"Then what is the answer, huh?" The blonde growled he wiped at his face not wanting the flea to see them fall, he covered his face and turned away.

"And to think that I-I had actually fallen for you. I fell so hard I never even noticed it at first, I thought that you loved me. Then I find this? Izaya I- I loved you!" Shizuo yelled out turning around to show Izaya he meant it. The informant was shocked, he had made the blonde fall for him and admit it. Heck he had even called him by his name without honorifics. Izaya took a step forward and held out his hand wanting to console the blonde.

"Shizu-chan, I can explain." Izaya gulped walking towards the blonde again and rubbing his hair. He pulled the blondes head onto his shoulder and embraced him.

"Shizuo, I'm immortal." The informant started, there was a dry laugh and the blonde raised his head pushing away from Izaya. Izaya felt his chest twinge and he frowned, for the first time since he had met the blonde he let his wall drop. He showed his true emotions.

"This isn't funny flea, don't play games with me." Shizuo warned.

"I'm not, I know it's hard to believe. I've never had the chance to tell anyone this, but I've lived longer than I would have wanted to. I've observed lots of strange human activities and I never thought I would ever want to die. Shizu-chan those people in the picture are all reincarnations of you, I have literally been in love with you since I met the first you. You never last long, you're fragile and you die. The pain that I go through every time you die is so hard to handle. It's as if someone is cutting open my chest and pounding my heart with a hammer." Izaya paused to see if the blonde was still listening, thankfully he was. His eyes shining with tears that Shizuo refused to shed.

"When I meet the next you though it's all worth it, I love you more than you can ever imagine. It's as if I've been born anew, you're always so happy to see me. The look in your eyes whenever I tell you I love you is always different. Sometimes you cry, sometimes you smile, and sometimes you refuse to believe that I'm telling to truth. I am always the one you end up with though, and I love every expression you make when we're together. I love you so much, I wish I was lying, if you hate me and don't believe me I understand. It would hurt me so much if you did though." Shizuo stared hung on every word until suddenly he burst into tears.

"Wh-why would you -hic- go through all that -hic- for me?" Shizuo questioned wiping his eyes, this was so unlike him, did he actually believe the flea? He didn't know but he didn't care, even if that speech was fake it was still nice that he had made that all up for him.

"Because I can't ever stop loving you." The flea whispered, The blonde cried harder at that and wrapped his arms around Izaya almost squeezing the life out of him. Izaya hugged back rubbing at the blondes hair trying to soothe him, Izaya had never seen this side of Shizuo. Shizuo had never cried_ for him_ before, he had never cared for any other doppelganger as much as he loved this one, and they would be together forever. That was Izayas goal. Izaya placed a kiss on the top of Shizuos head and Shizuo looked up and kissed him.

Izaya smiled and fell on the bed with Shizuo on top of him.

"I love you so much, more than I've ever loved anyone." Izaya whispered in to the blondes ear.

"I will love you more than any doppelganger of me ever has." Shizuo replied.

"I looked forward to spending an eternity with you." Izaya smiled, and they would. Izaya would find a way to make this Shizuo immortal, he wouldn't let this one escape his grasp.

End.

**Omg even writing this made me ship them that much harder. **


End file.
